This invention relates to a non-aqueous polymeric dispersion for modifying alkyd-containing coating formulations and to a method for making the non-aqueous dispersion. More particularly, the invention relates to a non-aqueous dispersion formed from a first alkyl-free polymer which is soluble in the non-aqueous medium, has a selected low molecular weight, a glass transition temperature greater than about -10.degree. C., and which is attached to or adsorbed onto a second alkyl-free polymer which is insoluble in the non-aqueous dispersion. The addition of the non-aqueous dispersion to an alkyl-containing coating formulation reduces the time needed for the coating to dry without significant adverse effect on the volatile organic content and application viscosity of the formulation or the physical properties of the coating.
As a result of increasing concern over environmental pollution and to comply with government regulations, the coating industry desires to reduce the volatile organic content (hereinafter referred to as "VOC") of coating formulations. Alkyd resin-containing coatings, particularly those which dry in air at ambient temperatures, are a major contributor of volatile organic solvents.